<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Respite by wyse_ink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616420">Respite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink'>wyse_ink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psycho-Pass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Melancholy, Post-Canon, ShinkaneWeek, Short One Shot, shinkaneweek21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning off and a moment of peace.</p><p>Short drabble written for Shinkane Week 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The soft rumble that echoed through the room made Akane’s eyes open. Slowly and irregularly, she took in the gray-blue light from beneath her lashes, tempted to bury herself deeper into the blankets that covered her. It’d been a long time since she’d heard the sounds of rain and thunder--the winter had been harsh, and she’d grown accustomed to the barely audible sounds of snow hitting the window and the shiver that always followed. Her night shifts seemed longer then, too, often leading her team into the cold and dampened city streets chasing one lead or another. In her office at the Bureau, other nights became too quiet, with some enforcers drifting off to secluded corners in the office where they could put their heads down for a nap.</p><p>      Unlike those nights, this quiet was comfortable. Morning had brought with it the storm and petrichor, and the subtle scent of coffee coming from the kitchen blended with the lingering traces of cigarette smoke. She shifted, her eyes adjusting to take in the leather jacket haphazardly slung across the back of the nearby chair and the folded slacks and blouse stacked on the chair’s seat, recalling how each piece had left scattered in a trail only hours before. Pulling the sheet against her she sat up, letting her feet fall over the side of the bed before making her way over to the chair and collecting her clothes. She showered and dressed quickly, leaving her blouse untucked, hair damp, and draping her jacket over her arm before heading to the kitchen.</p><p>      He was at the counter, a mug of coffee beside him with another being filled with a lighter brew. An old book with a leather marker rested near him too, and with its placement she could tell he’d set it down absently; lost or trapped in thought. She crossed to the refrigerator, picking the one creamer he kept for her and pulling the pack of sugar from the cabinet.</p><p>      “You know you don’t have to keep these,” she said quietly, and briefly, a small smile crossed his face.</p><p>      “Drink your coffee black now, Inspector?”</p><p>      “Sometimes,” she teased, knowing by the look in his familiar blue eyes he’d caught onto her lie. More quietly, she added, “And that’s not accurate anymore.”</p><p>      “Old habit.” His smile faded then, and she moved toward him to snake her arms around his waist. “It’s just a title anyway. You’re still doing the same work.”</p><p>      She paused for a moment, taking in the feeling of his heavy arm as he draped it over her shoulder. “You promised me once that you’d always be a detective, too.”</p><p>      “And you’re the one who kept it.” Kogami’s statement lingered over them both, and she wondered briefly if he’d meant to convince himself of its truth, too. Rising to her tiptoes, she placed a hand on the side of his neck and pressed her lips against the other. She let them linger there above his collarbone, savoring the way his posture softened against her at her touch. It was a pattern she only vaguely recalled them falling into when they crossed each other’s paths: one of unspoken accord, of intrigue she'd long known wasn’t just her own, and shared intentions toward a common destination neither could see clearly. Their last reunion had brought with it a line they’d long faced but never dared cross before, and after a few tough cases and one too many close calls, they’d fallen over it together in sporadic yet euphoric tangles of words, skin, and heat.</p><p>      Thunder sent a chill down her spine, and he pressed his lips against her hair. “How long do you have?”</p><p>      “Until noon.” She pushed the weight of her response that threatened to surface aside and shifted, kissing the corner of his mouth. Murmuring against him, she added that they had more time. In these moments, every minute mattered before she’d have to hurry back to her quarters, change into a wardrobe that wouldn’t give the details of the previous night away, and get back to her seat at the office where the worries of the world would become her task.</p><p>      He kissed her back, and she pushed those thoughts away, too. That world could remain under its dulled gray haze. For now, she could dwell in the refuge they’d made for themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and special thanks to the moderators (Jedi, Jay, and Lyn) of Shinkane Week 2021! This can also be found on http://www.psychosibyl.tumblr.com and on fanfiction.net.</p><p>Tumblr: https://psychosibyl.tumblr.com/post/643771589832458240/respite<br/>FanFiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13825192/1/Respite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>